turning it into the black!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Mari temukan seseorang, sebelum gempita bahagia pelataran ini mati atas nama kegelapan." [MC, multicharacters]


" **17M-RFT31**." Suatu rantaian _digit_ nomor subjek telah disebut. Begitu singkat, cukup padat, teramat jelas terucapkan; ditambah lantang karena ada mikrofon pengeras suara yang digunakan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar embusan napas lega di sana-sini. Bebas dari kekhawatiran, kalau-kalau nomor merekalah yang disebut—meski akhirnya bukan.

 _Srek._

 _Srek._

 _Srek._

... dan robekannya berakhir di tempat sampah. _  
_

 _Kuso ...!_

Kertas yang bertuliskan nomor subjeknya telah dirobek, bersamaan dengan nomornya yang kemudian tercatat di papan. Dia berkedip cepat beberapa kali. _Sial, mengapa harus nomorku?_ Batinnya mulai rusuh menolak keputusan yang belum disahkan oleh sang pemimpin rapat, berikut peserta.

 _Ctek._

Spidol bertinta hitam Adela sentakkan ke meja. Sudah ditutup, tentu saja. "Siapa pemilik nomor subjek ini?"

Tak ada satupun yang merespons. Hyunwoo dan Wang Wen di seberang sana bertatap-tatapan, barangkali saling bertanya dalam diam dengan telepati. Kemudian, Zahir ikut terlibat, Hyunwoo bertanya _digit_ -an nomor serinya, lantas dijawab Zahir. Wang Wen di samping kiri Hyunwoo mencatat di telapak tangan, membaca ulang, membandingkan semula, dan selanjutnya menggeleng.

"Beda. Bukan Zahir berarti," bisiknya, seraya memasang kembali _earphone_ demi menyumpal telinga sendiri. Hyunwoo melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Wang Wen, melirik nomor subjeknya.

 _Bukan juga._

Zahir mengedip, mengernyit di saat bersamaan. "Memangnya bukan kamu?" Dia balik bertanya.

Namun sayangnya, _sayang_ , Wang Wen sudah _mbudegi_ dengan telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_. Menyetel musik kesukaannya dengan volume keras, barangkali. Membuat tiga perempatan siku mendadak muncul di belakang kepala Zahir yang pertanyaannya terabaikan.

(Di antara mereka, HyunWoo mengetuk-ngetukkan empat jemari, seraya mengedar pandangan. Batin dan pikirannya, sibuk berpikir, _Lantas siapa?_ )

Sementara itu, Alex dan Shoichi turut berbisik-bisik di semasing bangkunya. Dimulai dari pertanyaan Alex, "Nomor Anda, _da_?" Alex bertanya duluan, dengan posisi masih bersedekap dalam duduknya.

Shoichi menatap langit-langit ruangan, tampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan, Alex- _san_. Dua _digit_ pertamanya saja sudah berbeda. Bukan saya orangnya."

Alex melepas kacamata hitamnya saat mendengarkan jawaban Shoichi. Kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan ketika berpikir. Beberapa detik, Alex membalas, "Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Anda mengenakan seragam sekolah anak-anak delapan belas tahunan. Pastinya, cocok untuk simpanan aib." Lalu terkikik, mengabaikan tatapan psikopat dari pria Jepang yang barusan menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Beruntung, senapan api milik Shoichi, yang biasa dia letakkan dalam saku baju, kosong pelurunya.

Sedangkan para subjek penelitian _**Black Survival**_ mulai berkepo-kepo kepada kawan seperpenelitiannya, sesama subjek tes, di ujung sana, di depan LCD, berdiri sang pemimpin rapat.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan bersurai legam dan menenggerkan kacamata berlensabingkaikan bundar dengan ukuran minus nol koma tujuh itu, Adela Gro, tutup mulut dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Otaknya berputar, mengingat-ingat siapa yang memiliki nomor penelitian yang telah disebutkan.

Ruangan beranjak ricuh. Kolong meja yang tadinya bersih _cling-cling_ pun kini bertabur debu. Apalagi di bawah bangku Sua, penuh dengan bekas penghapus dan rautan pensil. _Setidaknya, Adela tidak tahu kalau aku sedari tadi fokus menulis, bukan mengikuti arah diskusi_ , pikir Sua. _Lima diskusi dalam satu hari itu melelahkan._

 _Seharusnya ada yang menjawabku sedari tadi, namun mengapa ... ah, sial. Mengapa catatan subjek tes itu harus hilang segala? Aku harap Doktor Nadja dan Doktor Thomas segera menemukannya._ Adela mengusap wajah, lelah juga dia bergelut dengan belasan pemikiran demi tempat ini. _Hanya karena masalah sepele, soal nomor subjek ini juga ... merepotkan ..._

 _Cklek! Brak!_

"Permisi, Adela. Kata Doktor Thomas, kamu mencari daftar yang berisi nomor subjek tes, lengkap dengan catatan identitas dasarnya, bukan?"

Tak diduga, Doktor Nadja membuka pintu ruang diskusi dan menginterupsi pembicaraan semi-kericuhan di dalam. Dengan setumpuk buku tebal dan berlembar-lembar berkas penting di tangan. _Catatan Dukungan Penelitian Lanjutan_ oleh Profesor Angelika.

 _Bruk!_ Doktor Nadja meletakkan berkas itu di depan Adela. Wanita berkacamata itu mengerjap. "Doktor, untuk apa semua catatan ini?"

"Memeriksa ulang dan mencocokan hipotesisku dengan fakta lapangan dan catatan." Dengan cepat, wanita berambut putih keabu-abuan itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Adela. "Oh, iya. Kujilidkan ulang juga data para subjek tes di sini. Katanya kaubutuh ini, 'kan?" Berkas tersodor, langsung disambar.

Tak membuang waktu, Adela membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari subjek dengan nomor yang sama seperti yang tertera di papan tulis. " **17M** ... **RFT31** ...," Nadja bergumam. Pandangannya teralih, menatap para subjek tes yang duduk di bangku peserta diskusi. _'Bukankah setiap objek memiliki_ number tag _yang tersemat di baju subjek tesnya ... Oh. Aku mengerti.'_

Nadja mengusap wajah, menatap tumpukan buku dan berkas di hadapannya, lantas mengalihkan arah pandang ke depan ... mungkin dia kurang konsentrasi dan fokus ketika masuk ke sini, sehingga tidak sadar dengan hal sepele macam pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

 _'Pantas saja Adela memintaku untuk membawa salinannya_ ,' pikir Nadja. _'Semuanya mengenakan pakaian asal mereka, tanpa kecuali._

 _'Yuki, HyunWoo, HyeJin, Charlotte, dan Adelia mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Nadine dan Fiora dengan_ outfit _atletiknya_ _—_ _pemanah andal dan pemain anggar. Shoichi dan Alex, pengusaha dan agen rahasia. Hm, lengkap sekali.'_

"Adela ..."

"Sato Hiroyuki." _Glek._

Nama yang terpanggil begitu saja. Menguap ke udara, seiring dengan tatapan semua orang yang terarah pada satu sosok; pemuda dengan rambut dan seragam sekolah berwarna legam, menduduki bangku di sebelah kanan Nadine.

"Yuki?"

Si empunya nama membatu, tak merespons bahkan seucap kata apapun.

(Dalam hati, Yuki menahan diri untuk tidak terang-terangan menyerapah, atau Luke akan menjejalkan kain pel kepunyaan Shoichi ke mulutnya, atau malah Adelia yang akan cepat menjahit bibirnya dengan jarum dan senar gitar sumbang milik Hart.)

Di depan sana, Adela menyeringai tipis. Menatap Yuki dengan tatapan tajam. "Ada tugas penting yang menantimu di Indonesia. Perundiannya juga tepat sekali, subjek dan objek sesama Asia, barangkali akan berjalan dengan _**mudah**_."

Mendadak, si " **17M-RFT31** " di tempat duduknya merasa kesulitan menelan liur. Sikap tenang yang biasa ditunjukkannya separuh runtuh. **Mudah** , kata Adela tadi?

 _'Tidak semudah kata-katamu, Adela-_ san _!'_

 **.**

* * *

 **...~*o0o*~...**

{[ "Mari temukan seseorang, sebelum gempita bahagia pelataran ini mati atas nama kegelapan.

Hanya ada satu tarikan napas untuk melakukan pembalasan dengan segera.

It is been awhile, since we throw ourself into this field and it's 'colours'." ]}

 **-Test Researchers & Test Subjects.**

.

 **BLACK SURVIVAL** (c) _**ARCHBEARS, KOREA SELATAN**_.

 _I gain no material profits by making this Indonesian fanfiction._

 _(Dibuat untuk mengisi semarak pada fandom_ _ **Kuro no Seizon**_ _atau_ _ **Black Survival**_ _; fandom baru hasil rikuesan saya tempo pekan.)_

.

 **》** **TURNING IT INTO THE BLACK** **《**

oleh _**INDONESIAN KARA.**_

 _[A15 - ZR15]_

{[ Karaschervlyx Raschartreuxillian ]}

.

 **Rated** : T (R-14). | **Genres** : Adventure, Slice of Life.

 **Languages** : INDONESIAN (main), English (additional), Japanese (Shoichi & Yuki's suffix), etc.

 **Note** : Alternate Universes! World's Countries. Canon! Lumia Islands. Test Subject's Numbers are used.

.

 _Please take note that I've inserted an OC named "C. Radyangkara S." who usually called as "Srikandi" by her relations in this fic. As you know, there is a hint of name "Kara" at the long name. Well, that is NOT me (INDONESIAN KARA)!_

 _((My real name is really longer than it. Suwer. Sumvah. Bukan self-insert-an saya. =w=)v ))_

.

cover (c) **indonesian_kara.**

.

 **-Indonesia; 19 Desember 2018-.**

 ***•~...OoO...~•***

* * *

 **.**

 _ **The Third Research Center**_

of **Black Survival**

.

 _ **December 15th, 2018**_

 _ **14:28:38 BST.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yuki merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang reyot begitu sampai di kamar. Belum sempat berganti pakaian, karena teringat dengan suatu hal, dia kemudian bangkit kembali, mempersiapkan pakaian ganti dan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk menjalankan 'misi' demi Puspen III.

 _'Kira-kira, berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan, ya?'_ pikirnya di sela-sela kegiatan melipat ulang pakaian gantinya. Dia merendahkan badan, menilik ke kolong tempat tidur. _Masih di sana._

Tangan kanan dengan _NanoRob-Bracellet_ -nya meraba-raba, kemudian menarik koper hitam besar yang pernah dipinjamkan kepadanya. _'Adela-_ san _tidak memberitahukanku tentang lokasi spesifik di mana objek berada. Tentu itu akan sangat menyulitkan. Namun, semoga aku bisa menemukan petunjuk atau secercah informasi berguna.'_

 _Sreeett!_

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Koper hitam yang telah penuh dengan pakaian, terutama kemeja yang biasa Yuki kenakan ketika pergi ke sekolah; yang selalu dipakai sebelum dia memasangkan seragam berupa jas pelajar hitam dengan dua kancing kuningan berbentuk bunga sakura di bagian kerah.

Jas itu, Yuki sendirikan. Dengan kedua tangan, dia mengangkat jas legam itu, membentangkannya di hadapan dan di antara bisuan udara, mengamatinya dengan saksama. _Masih rapi_ , dia membatin. _Tidak lusuh meskipun sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu._

* * *

 _Hmh ... :)_

* * *

Meski tipis, Yuki mengulumkan satu garis senyum. Dirogohnya saku jas seragam yang tidak ia kenakan itu, dan menemukan beberapa lembar foto cetak yang (dengan lalainya) lupa dikeluarkan dari saku. Yuki memandang lembar foto-foto itu dengan saksama, bergantian satu-persatu.

Foto pertama, ketika Yuki berlatih _Kendo_ untuk pertama kalinya, masih Menengah Atas tahun pertama ketika itu. Dia ingat betul; tangannya yang _mini-mini_ itu kesulitan mengangkat dan mengayunkan katana, sehingga ia harus latihan berbanyak-banyak kali untuk bisa seperti sekarang. Wajahnya pun masih "polos", belum ternodai oleh pikiran-pikiran yang "begituan".

Yang kedua, adalah saat di mana Yuki mengangkat tinggi-tinggi trofi kejuaraan turnamen Kendo di Tokyo pada tanggal 29 Februari 2016. Namun, mengingat sehari setelahnya, cukup membuat mukanya tertekuk masam. 1 Maret, tertandai di foto yang ketiga, adalah ketika Yuki dan teman-teman seangkatannya pergi rekreasi wisata di ... di ... ah, Yuki lupa di mana.

Yang jelas, foto ketiga adalah kejadian memalukan yang menimpa Yuki, setelah satu hari sebelumnya dipuji dan dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang, yang mana, menahan rasa malunya saja barangkali sampai tujuh turunan: _**tercebur di kolam lele.**_

Imajiner perempatan siku muncul di belakang kepala Yuki. "Mengapa yang _beginian_ bisa dicetakfotokan juga, _sih_?" Yuki nyaris merobeknya, namun akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu, dan batallah sudah niat "kejam"nya untuk mengoyak-ngoyak foto "memalukan-tapi-sayangnya-kenang-kenangan" tersebut. _Sayangnya, ya, kenangan_ , Yuki membatin lagi.

(... dan sukses, membuat wajah Yuki memerah ketika melihat kembali kejadian sebenarnya dalam foto memalukan itu.)

Cukup sudah, Yuki sakukan kembali foto-foto yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh lembar itu; kembali masuk ke dalam saku jas seragamnya. _Apakah di sini bisa terjadi lagi?_

Pukul 15:04:39 BST, kala Yuki berharap, namun terlampau jauh. Amat jauh, jika dinetra kembali kejadian dan keadaannya saat ini.

Sayangnya, pembaca sekalian, di saat yang bersamaan, Yuki membanting alur pengingatnya ke belakang; _flashback_ , sekitar dua jam tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

...

* * *

 _Adela menjentikkan jari, mengingat sesuatu yang hampir saja terlupa. "Oh, iya, Yuki." Yang dipanggil merespons dengan gumaman singkat yang terkesan kurang niat-karena, yaaa, pemuda bernamakeluargakan_ _ **Sato**_ _ini memang kurang niat ..._

 _"Hm?"_

 _Lantas, Yuki kembali berfokus pada_ hologramed phone _di tangannya. Membuka panel notifikasi, memilih lajur berita untuk dibaca._ Wew, penuh dengan berita pembunuhan _. Mengabaikan Adela yang menghela napas lelah di depannya._

 _"Jangan lupa untuk membawa seragam sekolahmu, ya," lanjut Adela, mengusap wajahnya sendiri yang penuh kantuk. Matanya berkantung, tiga malam ini tidurnya terkorting oleh segala macam keperluan Puspen III. "Akan sangat berguna jika kaubawa itu nantinya."_

 _Fokus Yuki pada hologram di tangannya buyar, teralihkan seketika. Dengan iris legam seperempat safirnya, dia balik menatap lawan bicara._

 _(Sedangkan Nadja, di antara mereka, sibuk menyimak pembicaraan. Dia memilih untuk mendengarkan argumentasi mereka berdua saja.)_

 _"Maksud Anda, Adela-_ san _?" Yuki mengernyit. Adela menghela napas._

 _Namun, pertanyaan Yuki, bukanlah Adela yang memberikan jawaban. "Kami baru dapat informasi dari Anzelika, mata-mata_ **Black Survival** _yang kuminta untuk mengawasi target dari jarak jauh, demi mengetahui keseharian dan tindak-tanduk target. Kehidupan biasa, dengan kesulitannya masing-masing, juga pergaulan yang lancar, dan mengikuti hampir semua ekstra di sekolahnya dengan sangat baik. Hampir sama sepertimu, Yuki._

 _"Namun, hampir sama seperti Yuki ... lagi, di balik ceria tawa dan prestasi yang setiap hari tidak pernah lupa ia tunjukkan, matanya menyorotkan hal lain. Jelas kehidupannya bukanlah kehidupan yang 'baik-baik saja'. Penuh dengan masalah yang seolah pelan-pelan menghancurkannya dari dalam. Aku asumsikan begini: ada kemiripan, antara target dengan salah satu subjek tes lain, selain Yuki; yakni_ **14M-RFT04** _." Dr. Thomas berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang tidak lagi rapi karena telah dilipat ulang berkali-kali dengan tangan kanannya._

 _Sedang tangan yang lain, memegang tangkai lolipop rasa cokelat yang telah dibuka bungkusnya._

 _Nadja mengernyit sebentar. "_ **14M-RFT04** _? Maksudmu ... Jang Hyunwoo?" Responsnya, Thomas mengangguk. "Sikap dan kepribadiannya. Kata Anzelika, sikap dan kepribadiannya mencakup sikap dan kepribadian dari seluruh subjek tes dan researchers di sini. Jadilah, sikap dan kepribadiannya itu ..."_

Twitch!

 _"Doktor Thomas, aku pening mendengar kalimat Anda. Anda mengulang-ulang tiga kata itu terus, dan iya: aku tidak percaya ada orang yang sifatnya bisa bercampuran begitu, Dok." Adela berkomentar, memijat-mijat pelipis kirinya. Ampun, tambah peninglah kepalanya yang memang sudah berat ini._

 _Thomas mengangkat satu alis. "Eh? Kata yang mana?"_

 _Wanita sang juara catur dunia itu merotasikan bola mata, masygul. "Yang itu; 'sikap dan kepribadian'," tuturnya singkat. Thomas menepuk dahi, terkekeh. "Ah, itu. Memang kenyataannya begitu, kok. Kalau tidak percaya, mau turun ke lapangan langsung dan menemukan target? Biar Yuki yang bersih-bersih Puspen selama kaupergi. Lumayan,_ office boy _di sini bertambah satu, rela tanpa digaji, pula." Lolipop bertangkai kembali Thomas masukkan ke mulut._

Sigh!

 _"Ahem!" Yuki di belakang Adela jelas tidak terima._

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian, ketika jam dinding telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 15:35:29 BST waktu _**Black Survival**_ , Yuki telah lelap dalam dunia mimpi. Istirahat sejenak, memulihkembalikan staminanya yang terkuras selama aktivitas hari ini. Pakaian yang akan dia bawa telah tertata rapi di dalam koper hitam besar hasil pinjaman dari Dr. Roberto kemarin.

Sebelum tidur sore, dia mengutarakan harapan, katanya begini: _"Semoga pemberangkatanku menuju wilayah 'target' bisa dibatalkan. Atau paling tidak, tugasku digantikan, ya,_ Kami-sama."

 **...**

* * *

 **.finished chapter: Targetting.**

* * *

 **~INDONESIAN KARA.**

.


End file.
